onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Imhungry4444/Battle of the Arts
As you guys know i am a HUGE MMA(mixed martial arts) fan and i think its time we found out what is the strongest martial art in the all of one piece. The contestants are Black Leg,Fishman Karate,Rokushiki,and Okama Kenpo. What we know: Black Leg: Its obviously very effective cause it utilizes the power in your legs and combining that with someone like sanjis monstrous strength, its a force to reckoned with. But, you does not utilize your hands and thats a problem. If it lets you use the hands to parry then counter with a kick then thats fine but we've mainly seen sanji use his legs. So as good at it is it doesnt utilize everything a human is capable with their hands. But since the user is focusing on the legs only which, to a human, are more powerful than the arms the user can use the advantage of the highly trained powerful legs as we have seen sanji do multiple times. Fishman Karate: Another equally effective martial art. Especially useful against devil fruit users. With the use of water it nullifies most devil fruit powers, but if theres no water nearby then its tough but ok because as we have seen recently in the manga, jinbe has shown that a fishman karate user can use the moisture in the air to his advantage. So this is a very effective fighting style against devil fruit users. Even without water we have seen guys like jinbe KO guys like Moriah and multiple Impel Down guards with one shot. So this one could be a potential winner. Rokushiki: Now this is a very versatile martial art. So many different variations,moves,and combination can be utilized within the Rokushiki arts. The user can excel and completely master one aspect like Jabra with his tekkai kenpo while others like Rob Lucci can excel in every aspect and learn powerful one shot KO moves like the Rokuogan. This one is potential winner because of the different versatile moves and the different ways to win. Its a got not only an offensive art but also a great sort of defensive techniques such as Tekkai. Definitely a candidate as winner. Newkama Kenpo: Yes i added this one because it is a very interesting fighting style. It uses unusual moves and techniques as we have seen Ivankov use. Im sure this can compete with the others even though it may seem inferior. Ivankov has been able use here Newkama kenpo to fight off multiple enemies at impel down and marineford. Also, even go far enough as to holding back guys like Akainu. Sure Ivankov mixes his art with his devil fruit but sometimes ivankov did not use his devil fruit in collaboration with his art and we have seen him pwn guys like kuma and be able to evade kizaru's quick and powerful light attacks. so dont count this one out. In conclusion i think this will be a very interesting vote. Please try to vote based upon your thoughts on the superior martial art and not on the user behind the technique(im looking at you sanji fans) What is the top Martial Art? Black Leg Fishman Karate Rokushiki Newkama Kenpo Category:Blog posts